1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to display devices, and more specifically relates to display devices having rounded edges.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device is a device displaying an image, and includes a liquid crystal display, an organic light emitting diode display, and the like. The display device is generally formed as an approximate quadrangle. Recently, display devices have been used in various applications, and a display device having a rounded edge has been developed.
The display device includes a plurality of pixels, which are disposed in a matrix shape. A light blocking member is disposed on an edge of the display device, and pixels disposed on a rounded edge may at least partially overlap the outside light blocking member. In this case, when turning off the pixel overlapping the outside light blocking member, there is a problem that an edge of a screen appears to have a stepped shape. And when turning on the pixel overlapping the outside light blocking member, some subpixels may be covered by the outside light blocking member so that luminance of some colors is reduced and a color shift is generated. For example, if only a red subpixel is covered by the outside light blocking member, a green band or a blue band may be recognized.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.